Merry Christmas Mello
by PolarisesKiss
Summary: Mello gets mad and tells an inocent Matt that theres no such thing as Santa Claus, but what happenes when Mello gets a special gift? I'm sorry. I'm bad at summaries. MxM fluffy goodness. Merry Christmas!


**Rating:** _Teen because Mello has a potty mouth._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Death Note or its characters; if I did then Matt and Mello wouldn't have died._

_________________________________

Matt was on the floor coloring a picture when his roommate stomped into the room. Mello slammed the door shut behind him. Matt sat up and followed Mello with his eyes as he turned to his bed and crawled into it. He pushed his face into the pillow as his butt stuck up in the air.

"Mello? —"

"Shut up!" Mello interrupted and pointed a finger in Matt's direction as a warning.

"Mell—"

"Ah! I said to shut up." Mello's voice was more vulgar now. He lowered his hand to lay it on the bed.

Matt stared at Mello for a moment before quickly crawling over to the blonds bed. Matt hesitantly reached out to touch Mello when muffled curse words and insults came from the pillow. Matt jumped back in shock as Mello screamed before falling silent.

"Mello? What happened?" Matt reached out to put his hand on Mello's shoulder but pulled it back when Mello shot up to a sitting position.

"I hate that stupid, albino Near! He's such a —"Mello stopped to scream again.

"Mello! What happened?" Matt asked worried for his friend.

"Big-headed Near got 101% on the bio test! 101%!" Mello yelled angrily.

"So? …" Matt looked confusedly at Mello, half of him already knowing the answer.

"I scored 100%, he beat me by ONE point!" Mello grabbed his pillow and threw it at their bedroom door, pretending it was Near.

When Matt first came to Wammy's House, a special orphanage for the gifted, he had noticed the rivalry between Mello and Near. They had been competing to be L, the world's greatest detective's successor since they met. Sadly Near beats Mello at everything they do; so poor Matt is stuck listening to Mello's complaints.

"Mello, it's just a test. Relax." Matt crawled away from the bed and continued coloring like he was before Mello stormed into the room.

"'Relax'? I can't relax! I have no time to relax —"

"Because Near would get even further ahead of you at becoming L's successor." Matt finished and rolled his eyes thinking of the many times he has heard that same phrase over and over again.

The redheaded boy stood up off the floor, dusting himself off. Mello glared at Matt as he hopped onto his own bed and turned on his PSP.

Mello grabbed his pillow and threw it at Matt. Matt threw the pillow on the floor between them, not wanting to argue with the blond. Mello threw another pillow at Matt getting him straight on his face.

"What?!" Matt yelled, pulling the pillow off his face.

"I hate you! Go get me my chocolate from the kitchen before I kill you!" Mello growled then laid back down on his pillow-less bed.

Mello had a major chocolate addiction yet he was so thin and his face was soft and smooth. Matt did not understand why but secretly hopped Mello would be a fat, zit-faced 18 year-old. Don't take it the wrong way though, Matt and Mello were best friends, it's just that some times they didn't agree on things.

"Go get your own chocolate Mello. I'm not your slave." Matt continued playing Final Fantasy: Crisis Core on his PSP.

Mello slid off his bed calmly and walked over to Matt. Matt glanced up at Mello suspiciously, "What?"

Mello snatched the game system out of the younger boy's hands and lifted it above his head, "You look at me when I'm talking to you and you go get my chocolate when I tell you."

"Move!" You're stepping on it!" Matt looked down at Mello's feet, failing to push Mello away. Mello looked down as well and saw a wrinkled piece of paper; the blond snatched the paper up and smiled.

"Dear Santa Claus," he read out load teasingly, "I've been really good this year —"

"Stop Mello! Give it back!" Matt tried to grab the paper out of the other boy's hands but Mello just held it higher.

"You're so stupid, Santa Clause doesn't really exist." Mello laughed and teased Matt with the paper. "Santa Clause is just some made up kid story to keep brats in line all year. Ha! I never thought you'd be dumb enough to fall for this BS."

Matt was close to tears, "Santa Clause is too real!" he jumped to grab the letter. Instead of pulling the paper out of Mello's hands, Matt fell face first. He looked up to see Mello rip the paper straight down the middle.

"I… I… I hate you, Mello!" Matt sobbed as he ran past Mello and out of their room.

"Tch. What a cry baby." Mello looked at the now open door. His eyes fell onto the torn paper in his hands; placing it together he read it over.

_Dear Santa Clause,_

_I've been really good this year and was wondering if you could give me a special Christmas gift. I've got this friend named Mello, he hasn't been that good all year but I was hoping you could maybe cut him some slack and let him have what he wants for Christmas. He really is a good guy; he's my best friend. So if you could do that then that would be great! Well I guess that's it. Bye!_

_-Matt_

_P.S. If you want you could also throw in that new game Square Enix is coming out with for the PlayStation3._

A wave of guilt his Mello as he finished reading the letter, "Damn it." Mello ran out the bedroom door, stuffing the torn paper into his back pocket.

* * *

"Matt?" Mello ran up and down the halls of the orphanage, "Matt, where are you?"

Mello stopped to catch his breath and leaned against the hallway wall. He touched the letter inside his back pocket then pushed himself off the wall to continue looking but before he took off running he hear sniffles coming from the bathroom he just passed. Mello turned around and knocked on the door, "Matt?"

"What do you want?" Matt asked form the other side of the door; Mello could tell he was still hurt.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad." Mello tried turning the doorknob but it was locked. "Matt, open up."

There was silence the some movement; the doorknob turned and Matt peeked through the small opening of the door, "What?"

Mello pulled the letter out of his pocket and slipped it through the crack in the door, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind but I read it…"

Matt took the paper form Mello's hands and looked at the two peaces, making sure not to let the door open any wider then it has.

"If you want, I can help you re-write it and mail it to Santa Clause." Mello looked away when Matt looked at him, the guilt building even more.

"But you said Santa Clause doesn't exist. You said he was just a kids story." Matt wiped the corner of his eyes, tears still tying to escape as he remembered all the things Mello had said to him earlier.

"I was just kidding Matt… Everything I said earlier was because I was angry and was taking it out on you." Mello met his friend's eyes and felt them burn though him.

"You do that a lot…" Matt looked down at his shoes.

"Come on Matt, let me make it up to you. Let re-write the letter and send it to Santa. Then I'll treat you to some poky." Mello smiled as the last part caused Matt to look up.

A small smile grew on Matt's face, "Make it two boxes of poky and I'll forgive you."

"Alright." Mello smiled.

That evening the two spent their time re-writing the letter to Santa then begging Roger, the orphanage caretaker to let them go into town so they could mail it. When they got into town they stopped at the Post Office and Matt asked the lady at the front desk if she could make sure the letter did not leave her sight until she gave it to Santa.

Mello and Matt stopped at a GameStop to look around. Matt was in heaven every time he entered these type of stores.

"Hey Matt. Isn't this that game you asked Santa for?" Mello asked, pointing to a game on the wall.

Matt ran over and followed his finger, "Yup! That's the one. Doesn't it look cool?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean if you're into that sort of thing." Mello pulled out his wallet and handed Matt a five-dollar-bill, "Hey Matt, go get you poky at the SunCoast next door, I'm going to use the bathroom."

Matt took the money and nodded, "Sure, I'll wait for you over there."

Mello walked in the direction to the bathroom but stopped when he saw Matt leave the store. He turned around and approached a worker, "Hi, can I have that game here?" Mello pointed to the game Matt wanted.

"Sure, I have a copy up front." The worker led Mello to the cash register.

Mello pulled out the money and placed it on the table. He didn't want Matt to be depressed when 'Santa Clause' didn't bring him what he wanted for Christmas.

* * *

"Mello! Mello, wake up! Its Christmas!" Matt was shaking Mello's body for his to wake up.

Mello mumbled something then rolled over. Matt laughed then pulled the blankets off of him. Mello's eyes snapped open and sat up just in time to see Matt running out of the room with his blanket.

"Damn it, Matt! You're lucky it's the holidays!" Mello shouted. A cold breeze sent shivers down Mello's spine. He jumped off his bed and ran off in the direction his blanket was pulled.

Mello walked into the main room and saw everyone sitting on the floor passing around presents. Matt was hugging Mello's blanket as he talked with L in one corner of the room. Mello walked over to them.

"Morning Mello, did ya sleep well?" Matt joked.

"Merry Christmas, Mello." L smiled then popped another sugar cube into his mouth.

"Uh, yeah. Merry Christmas." Mello was surprisingly shy around his idol.

Matt handed Mello his blanket then pulled out a brightly wrapped box, "Look what I got! Its from Santa!" Matt smiled and shoved the box in Mello's face, "I told you he was real."

Mello gave a small smile at Matt's innocents, "Yeah, guess you where right. Why don't you open it?"

Matt looked at L for permission, as soon as L smiled at Matt there was wrapping paper everywhere. Matt looked at the exact game he had asked Santa for in his letter. Matt had the biggest smile Mello had ever seen, this satisfied him, "Well, glad you got what you wanted Matt. I'll be going back to bed now."

"You want me to wake you when we're going to eat?" Matt offered.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mello yawned and waved goodbye.

L asked Matt what the game was about and Matt excitedly told L every detail. Mello was glad he bought the gift. He shuffled through the crowd of kids when someone tugged on his black shirt. He turned his head to see a little girl handing him a wrapped present.

"It was the last one under the tree. You're Mello right?" The little girl tilted her head to the side.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Mello said taking the thin box.

The girl smiled then walked back to her group of friend's by the big tree. Mello looked down at the box and started to rip off the wrapping. Inside were a letter and a white box. Mello opened the letter and read.

_Dear Mello,_

_I received a letter from a friend of yours; he wanted me to give you what you wanted for Christmas because he said you have been a good friend to him over the past year. Unfortunately I did not receive a letter from you this year. So I thought this might be what you wanted. Hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas._

_-Mr. C_

Mello opened the box and pulled out a big Hershey's chocolate bar. He licked his lips and opened it. Mello bit off a piece and turned to look at Matt still talking to L, "Guess you where right after all Matt."

The End.

_____________________________________

**Authors Note: **_Well there it is. My first FanFiction ever. Hope at least one of the people that read this like it...lol. So yeah, reviews are nice. You can say negative or positive things about the story, I wont like hate you if you write something negative lol. Actually it'll help me write better if you tell me what I did wrong. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
